The present invention relates generally to accessory trays for furniture. More particularly, the present invention relates to concealed trays of the type adapted to be mounted within the arm rest associated with furniture items including chairs, love seats, couchs, sofas or the like.
In the prior art it is known to associate various forms of extensible, foldable tray systems with furniture. In the airline industry, for example, various types of folding trays associated with passenger seats may be selectively deployed to provide a temporary table for a meal. Suitable clips may be manipulated to deploy the tray, which folds down with suitable levers into a generally horizontal position. Trays may also be disposed within the arm rest of a chair, as seen in U.S. Pat. No. 4,668,010 issued May 26, 1987.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,834,449 issued May 30, 1989 discloses a collapsible table assembly which may be hidden within the arm of a chair or couch. A carriage is slidably fitted into the arm, for selective movement outwardly of the chair or couch, and then an associated tray may be swung into position. Unfortunately devices which pull outwardly from chairs can interfere with the feet of the user. Other disadvantages exist. For example, they can obstruct passage in crowded living rooms. Moreover it has been our experience that systems of this nature are more difficult to install, and hence are relatively uncompetitive.
Dykstra U.S. Pat. No. 4,818,017 issued Apr. 4, 1989 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,756,572 issued July 12, 1988 disclose foldable beverage holders for use in vehicles. An auxiliary, detachable serving tray for use with furniture is seen in U.S. Pat. No. 4,575,149. That tray is temporarily clamped to the furniture when used.
A collapsible end table is seen in U.S. Pat. No. 4,508,038 issued Apr. 2, 1985. This device can be folded into a relatively narrow configuration for subsequent storage adjacent a couch, chair or other article of furniture. When it is desired to deploy the apparatus, an associated table can be unfolded, and the unit can function as an end table or coffee table etc. However, it has been our experience with accessory tables of this nature that they tend to get in the way, and they tend to detract from the ornamental appearance of the furniture with which they are used.
An externally visible folding tray is seen in the wheel chair invention of U.S. Pat. No. 4,428,616. A beverage cup holder is seen in U.S. Pat. No. 4,262,962. U.S. Pat. No. 4,372,604 issued Feb. 8, 1983 discloses an arm rest table assembly. Ideally the invention is employed with railway passenger car compartments. This patent discloses a table assembly which can be folded from an upright position to a horizontal deployed position. Other prior art relating to the aforesaid concept is also referenced in the latter patent.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,675,968 issued July 11, 1972 discloses a tablet arm assembly for seats. This device includes a table member of generally planar dimensions, which can be folded into an upward vertical position, a generally horizontal position for writing, and a lower storage position. However the table member is disposed entirely externally of the apparatus. When not in use it remains clearly visible, and while its utilitarian attributes may be desirable, its less-than-appealing ornamental appearance denigrates its value as decorative living room furniture.
U.S. Pat. No. 69,799 issued Oct. 15, 1867 discloses a collapsible table assembly for sewing tables and other articles of furniture. Unfortunately the handle on this system is designed in such a way as to allow the user to smash there fingers when stowing away. Other disadvantages also exist. For example, if this system was installed in a sofa, chair, or the like, it could not be adjusted to fit various sized users.
British patent 667,894 issued Mar. 12, 1952 discloses a tray system that deploys to the outside of the chair arm. Unfortunately this makes it very inconvenient to the user. It makes it unreadily accessible and awkward to reach over the arm to the other side to access food, beverages, writing material.
French patent 1,174,692 issued Mar. 13, 1959 and U.S. Pat. No. 2,330,627 issued Sept. 28, 1943 disclose tray systems for chairs. The latter systems are believed awkward and difficult to use. Inconvenience to the user is aggravated by the difficulty in reaching over the arm of the chair.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,845,113 issued July 29, 1958 discloses a tray system in the arm of a chair. This system appears to be unstable. When tray is deployed in a horizontal position, all of the support relys on one attach point for all its stability. When being used it appears the system would rock and slide around freely, since there are no stopping points on the system.
We have determined that it is extremely desirable to provide a tray which may be fixedly associated with upholstered furniture. While tray systems are known for rigid educational desks, aircraft seats and the like, known devices are not concealable. Hence folding tray systems which are exposed to view even when in the storage position have not been successful when employed with upholstered furniture used in offices, living rooms, family rooms or the like. A completely concealable folding tray system which may be readily deployed in conventional upholstered furniture is thus desirable. Our experiments and tests reveal that by properly concealing a folding tray system within the arm rest or arms associated with a chair or love seat, the otherwise ornamentally detrimental appearance of folding linkage systems is obviated. A normally hidden tray having a suitable service side potentially available for supporting dishes or a snack would be regarded by purchasers of fine furniture as a step forward rather than a step backwards, particularly where the tray system may be deployed without interfering with the feet of the user, and without impeding passage through the room.